Glemathrod
Glemathrod, (meaning fine ford) is the largest visible gnomish settlement of the under realm, Huriinburrow (hidden home). It is a fairly industrious place of tree built houses in the forests, and where many pass through when exploring these lands. There are many alchemist and concoctors here, making their potions, elixirs and = Character Guide = * Personality: Outgoing, boisterous, a little self absorbed. * Appearance: Colorful robes and fancy hair. * Height and Weight Modifiers: +1 Inch, +2lbs * Accent: Fancy Cornish * Names: Complex mutli-barreled sir names with colors and gemstones as their focus * Common Classes: Illusionist * Stat Options: +1 Int, -1 Str * Class Skill Options (choose two): Appraise, Craft (alchemy), Knowledge (arcana), Spellcraft * Language Options: Sylvan, Dwarven * Bonus Feats: Canny Minded (+2 to resist illusions, +1 to all Craft skills), Rich Parents (900gp starting gold, and 100gp a month non-cumulative), Effortless Trickery, Burrow Friend (gnome, Cha 13), Natural Trickster, Pierce Sight Mundane Items to Buy in Glemathrod * Blanket 2 sp 1 lb.1 * Backpack, masterwork 50 gp 4 lbs.1 * Block and tackle 5 gp 5 lbs. * Chest, small 2 gp 25 lbs. * Chest, medium 5 gp 50 lbs. * Chest, large 10 gp 100 lbs. * Copy of a key 1 gp * Marbles 1 sp 2 lbs * Paper (sheet) * Prosthetic hand 1 gp 1 lb.1 * Scroll case 1 gp 1/2 lb. * Spellbook, traveling (blank) 10 gp * Stationary 1 gp * Tent, small 10 gp 15 lbs.1 * Tent, medium 15 gp 20 lbs.1 * Tent, large 30 gp 40 lbs.1 * Waterproof bag 5 sp 1/2 lb. Special Substances * Marker dye 15 gp 1 lb. 15 * Scent cloak 20 gp 2 lbs. 20 * Smoke pellet 25 gp — 20 * Sneezing powder (packet) 60 gp 2 lbs. 25 * Bladeguard 40 gp — 15 * Bloodblock 25 gp — 25 * Flash powder 50 gp — 20 * Fuse grenade 100 gp 1 lb. 25 Skills and Tools * Anvil 5 gp 40 lbs. * Saw 4 cp 2 lb * Sawback sword +5 gp — Clothing * Cleats 5 gp 2 lbs. * Hat 1 sp to 50 gp 1/2 lb. to 2 lbs.1 * Jewelry varies varies * Mask 1 sp to 50 gp 1 lb.1 * Scarf 1 sp to 5 gp 1/2 lb.1 * Tear–away clothing +5 gp varies1 Gnomish Things to Buy in Glemathrod You can find the details on these items here Wondrous Items * Alad's Fire Extinguiser (68,400 gp) * Reading Snuff (315 gp) Normal Magic Items to Buy in Glemathrod Wondrous Items * Ioun stone (clear spindle) (4,000 gp) * Bag of holding (type I) (2,500 gp) * Robe of infinite twine (1,000 gp) * Robe of needles (1,000 gp) * Robe of bones (2,400 gp) * Feather step slippers (2,000 gp) * Elixir of dragon breath (1,400 gp) * Clamor box (2,000 gp) * Cauldron of brewing (3,000 gp) * Dust of appearance (1,800 gp) * Dust of acid consumption (1,600 gp) * Dust of illusion (1,200 gp) * Salve of slipperiness (1,000 gp) * Preserving flask (1st) (1,000 gp) * Dowsing syrup (1,000 gp) * Concealing pocket (1,000 gp) * Bead of newt prevention (1,000 gp) * Dust of dryness (850 gp) * Steadfast gut-stone (800 gp) * Dust of emulation (800 gp) * Defoliant polish (800 gp) * Campfire bead (720 gp) * Dust of darkness (600 gp) * Oil of silence 250 gp * Nightdrops 250 gp * Elixir of vision 250 gp * Soul soap 200 gp * Dust of tracelessness 250 gp * Elixir of hiding 250 gp * Elixir of swimming 250 gp * Elixir of tumbling 250 gp * Hybridization funnel 200 gp * Formula alembic 200 gp * Unguent of timelessness 150 gp * Elixir of love 150 gp